Mulder's Seed
by trycee
Summary: Season 8, Scully begins to show. She now has no choice but to face everyone in the FBI and her mother about her pregnancy while her fairly new partner Doggett investigates a child that claims to disappear.
1. Chapter 1

**Mulder's Seed**

**by Trycee**

**Time Frame: Season 8: Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder was buried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Where was it when she needed it most? That quiet reserve she could always draw from? Where was the steel collection and self-assurance she always projected? Like a nearly dried well, she couldn't pull up any more of it...she could only stare at it swimming in the darkness, unable to reach it.

It was enough that she had to forge on without half of her soul...he was gone now and she had to continue breathing but she was now betraying the secret between them. A secret to no one, she knew this to be true. But yet it was still _their _secret, one that she was no longer able to hide with the protrusion of her belly. The whispers had been there for years...she'd seen it in the eyes of the female agents who glared at her with obvious jealousy and who spread more rumors...she never knew their names, she comforted herself in the basement in Mulder's presence and later in his arms. It was also in the male agents who nodded but never hit on her, occasionally mistakenly calling her Mrs. Spooky. She was Mrs. Spooky from the moment she'd stepped foot in the basement and it was never a title she'd denied but secretly enjoyed. But now there would be no doubt about their relationship...her stomach had grown enough that she could no longer hide it beneath a few cleverly worn jackets or oversized sweaters. She was now showing for all to see. Not only would they know she was pregnant the minute she stepped into the J. Edgar Hoover building this day but she would also have to face her mother, which would be harder she felt than all the eyes that would be staring at her from that point on.

Scully stepped out of her car in the parking garage and immediately heard a gasp from a fellow agent whose jaw had dropped at her apparent condition. She stared for a moment and then turned from them, placing her ID on the collar of her jacket and grabbed up her briefcase and a lunch sack. She slammed the door and turned but the agent was now gone and she knew instinctively they had ran in spreading rumors. She stepped into the hall and immediately felt eyes staring and even saw a few people pointing in her direction. She tried to ignore them but she caught a few whispers..."_Told you...Mulder's baby...Mrs. Spooky.._.", it was hard not too. A few agents gasped when they stepped foot into the elevator with her. She could hear the snickering behind her. She turned to face two older women. One was staring straight ahead shaking her head to no one in particular, the other was glued to her. She didn't recognize them but she turned back to face the elevator door. They stepped off on their floors, turning to stare at her stomach and then moved on. She felt as if she were in middle school again and was the pregnant teen that had gotten knocked up before her 13th birthday. Finally alone, she stepped out into the basement and made her way to her office. She opened it and was grateful she was the only one there, her stomach was growling and the pizza she carried with her wasn't going to make it until lunch.

She smiled a little to herself, this baby, like its father loved pizza She couldn't get enough of it and had actually vomited up things she normally liked, like yogurt and salads. She couldn't stomach tomatoes any more, but she absolutely loved fruit, but what she craved was meat...spare ribs, hamburgers, steaks...it was a matter of time before she would need a cow to satisfy this babies appetite but it was mostly pizza she craved...and Chinese made her queasy. She moved past the coffee, she wasn't allow to drink that during her pregnancy and pulled out a small paper plate and unwrapped the slices of pizza from last nights pizza delivery and put them in the microwave. She was so engrossed in the pizza and the delicious smell, she didn't realize Doggett had walked into the office. "Agent Scully," he said, startling her.

She smiled and waved in his direction, turning her full attention back to the pizza. He pulled out an orange juice he'd purchased for her. She walked past him to sit at the desk and he waited until she was comfortably seated.

"I brought you some orange juice, since the baby is craving fruit!", he smiled.

Scully looked up from her pizza, she had bitten into both pieces, savoring each bite. "Oh, how thoughtful, Agent Doggett. You didn't have to do that."

He looked at her stomach and then at her. "Since you can't drink the hard stuff any more," he said with a New York accent, gesturing to the coffee maker. "I thought I'd bring you something to pep you up for our case this morning."

She looked concerned. "Our case? Why wasn't I told about it first?"

He looked offended. "Skinner figured since you are...well, you'll soon be going on maternity leave in a few months...that I needed to start learning the X-Files a little bit."

Scully took a swig of the orange juice. It was too sweet but she tried to drink it anyway. She eyed Doggett but then nodded her head in agreement. "Whats the case, Agent Doggett?"

"Its a kid that claims to be able to disappear...on command...or so they say..."

"Still a skeptic, hunh Agent Doggett?"

He smiled warmly. "If I'm correct Agent Scully, you were one for nearly 7 years. I did read most of your case notes."

She thought back to all of the cases she'd reviewed over the years. "I was then but I didn't know the truth."

"And what truth is that, Agent Scully?"

"That we are being misled," she announced, sitting up at the desk. "We are being led around by our tails, Agent Doggett. The truth is that we are not alone!"

He chuckled out loud. "You sound like him..."

"I should,"she said, quietly. "I certainly should..."

He looked at her puzzled but shrugged it off. He handed her the case file. "Its a kid in Virginia. I'm not sure how you feel about traveling. If you're not able too right now, I can take the case on myself."

Scully had begun warming up to Agent Doggett. She trusted him though not fully, there was only one person she trusted fully and that was Mulder. But Doggett had proven that he could be trusted and she knew too that he had a crush on her that still persisted despite her pregnancy. He had never asked her who the father was, they weren't close enough for that and she would have never answered him anyway, but she knew too that he felt protective over her and she appreciated that. He was tolerating her mood swings and her fits of tears she couldn't control and never once complained about her to Skinner. But Skinner too had become protective over her and she did appreciate the hovering of both men but they were poor substitutes for one person...Mulder, and Skinner knew it but Agent Doggett, did not. She didn't want to explain to him that she was now pregnant with her deceased partners child...that the bond between had encompassed her entire life and that she was soul-less now...a shell of what she once was. She couldn't explain that to him. He was her partner by a mere few months and it wasn't his place to know, though she knew the rumor mill probably educated him long before. It was still not his business ,she felt to hear it directly from her.

"Agent Doggett," she began. "Normally I would grin and bear it but this baby doesn't agree with me," she smiled as she rubbed her small protruding stomach, her baby bump. "My feet are swollen and the only place I'm going is to my mother's..."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll go and investigate it..."

"With an eye to the paranormal," she reminded him.

"With an eye to the paranormal," he said with a straight face. "Will you be here?"

"Not for long, no...", she said, hopping up. "I've got a few autopsy results I can work on at my mother's. Do you have her number if you can't get a hold of me on my cell phone?"

"Yes, you gave it to me already."

"Alright," she said, grabbing up the reports she needed. "I will be there. If anyone needs me, let them know that. But call me as soon as you talk to this kid, okay?"

"Sure thing!", he smiled. "You okay to go to your car?"

She looked down at her small stomach. "Agent Doggett, I'm not even half as big as I'm gonna be...I'm not even wobbling yet."

He smiled shyly. "I've been through this before..."

Scully looked surprised. "You have?"

He tightened up, regretting his slip but he could tell she wouldn't leave until he explained himself. "My wife...my ex-wife and I had a son...he was murdered..."

"I'm sorry, " she said softly. She touched his hand. "Agent Doggett, I didn't know."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about that."

She could see the sadness in his eyes. "Agent Doggett...I lost a child too...My daughter Emily...I'm sure you've read the report."

He looked surprised. "Actually, no...you told me not to read your personal files."

"Yes I did, " she said, remembering her firm request for him to not snoop in her business. She was hormonal at the time and felt it was an invasion of her privacy but she knew him a little better now, enough to know he was an honest man. "Well, I would still like it to be kept private just as I'm sure you would. I may not fully understand your grief but the lost is still there..."

He looked down at his shoes and then back up to the small red head. "I'll call you when I talk to him."

"Alright," she said sadly. "Talk to you then..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mulder's Seed**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time Frame: Season 8: Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder was buried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Dana!", Margaret Scully said excited, opening her front door. Her eyes quickly drifted down to her daughter's waist.

Scully stepped back from her mother as her expression changed to horrified. Her lips tightened and a low angry moan escaped her lips. "I want to know why you didn't tell me!", she screamed. "I want to know why you chose not to tell me!"

"Mom," Scully said, standing in the doorway. "I couldn't..."

"Why?" she glared.

Scully held out her hands to guard her stomach. Maggie eyes were narrow, a look of horror on her face. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Can I come in mom?", Scully asked as a tear welled up in her eyes.

Maggie turned abruptly and walked over to the couch. She sat down without looking at her daughter. Scully took off her coat and draped it over the couch and sat down from her. "Mom...", she began.

"How long have you known?", Maggie screamed.

Scully closed her eyes briefly and then looked into the angry face of her mother. "Since Mulder disappeared..."

"Did he know?", Maggie asked, her voice breaking.

Scully struggled to speak. "No," she said, breaking down crying.

Maggie listened a moment to her daughter's cries before reaching out and gripping her in an embrace. "You should've told me!", she said, her voice crisp. "Stop hiding things from me, Dana!"

"He was missing," she said, between gasps. "Then when he died..."

"You kept this from me," Maggie said quietly.

"Mom...," Scully cried, her eyes pleading for understanding. "I couldn't face it then. Can you understand that?"

Maggie handed her a tissue and rubbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry...that's a lot to deal with..."

"I have to face this alone," Scully cried.

"You are not alone, Dana! I'll be here to help you!"

"Mulder's gone," she gasped.

Maggie gripped her shoulders tighter. "I know honey. You've got to keep yourself going for the baby...for my grandchild," she said, the reality of it starting to sink in.

Doggett pulled up to a yellow painted house deep in the woods of Virginia. It had taken him an hour to the reach the house. He stepped out of his car and his nose was immediately assaulted with a foul odor. He could see a ring of dirt around the screened door. He approached it and saw that it was littered with both dead and alive flies. An older man appeared through the screen. He could see dried sweat stains on the dirty white shirt. His teeth were missing and he was wiping his hands on an equally dirty piece of cloth. "Can I help you?"

Doggett pulled out his badge, fighting to hold his nose from the stench. "Are you Mr. Robert Harding?"

"I am! You here about my boy?"

"Yes sir. Darryl? Is he here?"

The man pushed open the screen door and a wave of stench hit Doggett and he nearly doubled over but fought to keep his composure. "He's out back! It's slaughter time."

"Slaughter time?"

"Chickens...goats!", the man said, wiping the wet substance off his hands. "He's out back scalding chickens. Go on back!"

Doggett was grateful he could walk away from the smell but was assaulted with an even stronger smell as he rounded the corner. He could see a 12 yr old boy standing near a series of dirty cages stacked on top of each other filled with chickens. He watched the boy pull out a chicken by his feet, he slipped a rubber band over the feet as it squawked and flapped. He carried it upside down to a tree stump and chopped off its head. The chicken continued flapping around and he hung the chicken up on a pole device, to bleed him out. The boy grabbed up another chicken he had already bled out and dipped it into a kettle over a fire. He moved the chicken over to a table with a large bowl and he began to pluck its feathers. The smell choked Doggett which caused the boy to turn around dropping the bird on the ground.

"It didn't mean to frighten you," Doggett explained. "Are you Darryl?"

The quiet boy nodded. Doggett showed him his badge. "Can you take a break?"

The boy looked nervously towards the house and then nodded. Doggett gestured for him to follow him far from the overwhelming smell of chicken guts, feather and old blood. "You reported you can disappear at will?", he said, skeptically.

"I can!", the boy declared.

Doggett could see that the boy seemed to have a low I.Q. He was immature for his age and reminded him of a six year old child instead of the 12 yr old standing before him. "You can disappear at will?"

"Sure!", the boy declared, a far off look in his eyes.

"Can I see?"

The boy nodded. He raised his arms and screamed. "I'm invisible!"

Doggett stared at the boy in disbelief. "You're invisible?"

"Yep!", the boy said, his eyes darting in every direction.

Doggett figured he was probably undiagnosed ADHD. "You think no one can see you?"

"My dad can't see me when he comes after me!"

"Why do you think he can't?"

"Cause when he goes to beat me I disappear," the boy said pointing to a gash on his leg.

Doggett could see a gaping gash that was healing. "He beats you? He did this?"

"He catches me sometimes!"

"When?"

Doggett figured the boy couldn't understand his questions. The boy screamed out, "My momma died and he was left with me. He hates me!"

Doggett picked up his phone. "Yeah, this is Agent Doggett, my badge number is..."

Darryl looked over to his house. He could see his father peering through a window. He watched as his father climbed into his blue pickup truck, started the car and peeled out of there.

"Whoa! Whoa!", Doggett yelled chasing after him but was left choking on truck fumes. He turned back to look at the boy but he was running in the grass, jumping and screaming, "Yes, he's gone!"

Doggett returned to his cell phone. "Yeah, he was in a blue truck! You can't miss him! And I need child protective services as well."

Maggie watched Scully continue to sniffle into the tissues. "I thought you were barren, Dana."

Scully looked surprised. "Me too..."

"So what they told you...it isn't true. You aren't barren!"

"Actually, I don't know...," Scully said quietly.

Maggie looked perplexed. "Dana, either you are or you're not."

Scully placed a gentle hand on top of her mothers. "We tried IVF...Mulder and I."

"With donor eggs?", Maggie gasped.

"No mine...:, she exclaimed. "Mulder found one of my ova. Its a very long story but they were using it to create children..."

"Like Emily?"

Scully gulped. "Yes, like Emily..."

"So Mulder kept it? Your ova?"

"But it didn't work...He agreed to be the father but it didn't take..."

Maggie was a little confused. "So you conceived naturally?"

"Yes, " she said, shyly. "But I still don't know how. Mom, I've been to several specialist who all told me I was barren."

"Well it's a miracle! Its a miracle Dana! God answered your prayers! My prayers!"

"I guess he did," she said quietly, tears still formed in her eyes.

"No guessing! He did!", Maggie said firmly. "God gave you a miracle!"

Doggett pulled back into D.C and made his way back to the X-Files division. He opened the door and as soon as he sat down, the phone rang. He answered it, "Doggett."

"Agent Doggett, this is Skinner."

"Sir?"

"That case you were just on..."

"Yeah, a kid was being abused...looks like he was just trying to get someone out there to rescue him."

"He disappeared!"

Doggett held the phone away from him and then put his ear back to the receiver. "Excuse me, sir? What do you mean he disappeared?"

"The social worker put him in her car...the boy was humming...suddenly he wasn't humming any more and she looked in her rear view mirror and he was gone. She said the doors were still locked...I need you to find this boy! Did you talk to Agent Scully?"

"Ah, no...I was about too...", Doggett said stunned. "I'll get a hold of her right away..."

"That's all...keep me informed."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mulder's Seed**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time Frame: Season 8: Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder was buried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully picked up the ringing cell phone. "Scully, " she answered.

"Agent Scully..."

"Yes, Agent Doggett...did you speak to the boy?"

"Ah...yeah," he said, still rattled. "Are you nearby?"

"I'm still at my mothers...why?"

"I'll explain it when I pick you up. What's her address?"

Doggett knocked on the door of the nice Maryland home. Scully opened it right away.

"You ready?", he asked, peering in.

"Ah, yeah. John Doggett, this is my mother. Mom, this is Agent John Doggett, my new partner."

Maggie smiled and shook his hand. She could see the way he gathered up her briefcase that he had a crush on her pregnant daughter. But she knew Dana's heart had been set on only one man for seven years and even though Mulder was now dead, that wouldn't change any time soon. Scully turned and kissed her mother on the cheek and then followed John out to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in.

"Sorry to interrupt, " he said, turning to face her.

She was a little uncomfortable being this close to him in his own personal car. He didn't use the bureau issued cars too often, opting instead to drive his own. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, it was probably her hormones but his cologne nauseated her. She'd had that reaction to most men's cologne lately. She could only stomach Mulder's and she often curled up to one of his shirts from his apartment, breathing in his scent. But other men's scents or cologne's turned her stomach and she knew it had to be because of the baby.

"What's wrong Agent Doggett?"

"That case I went on," he began. "I thought it was a simple child abuse case but wen the kid got into the social worker's car, he disappeared."

Scully looked surprised. "He disappeared from a locked car?"

"Maybe it wasn't actually locked. Maybe the social worker was mistaken. I put him in the car myself but maybe she didn't actually lock the doors.", he said trying to rationalize. He noticed her silence. "I can't be open like you, Agent Scully. I'm not made that way."

She looked off out the window. "I believe in a lot of things now, Agent Doggett. Things I used to dismiss. I am a scientist, a doctor, but I now know that there's more out there than we know."

"I can tell you what I feel about most of these X-Files cases, " he huffed. "I think they're a bunch of nutcases. I can't just believe _just _to believe...there's gotta be a regular explanation for this."

Scully arched her eyebrows. "You still need to keep an open mind though."

"Of course," he smiled, weaving through traffic. "But this is still a bunch of horse manure! A kid doesn't just disappear into thin air, no matter how much he may want too!"

"You'd be surprised what I've seen, Agent Doggett."

"I'm just concerned about the boy. He probably has the intelligence level of about 70. I'm no doctor or psychiatrist but he seemed a little slow to me...," he said, looking directly at her. "His father took off while I was there. They haven't been able to find him yet. The boy was overjoyed to have his father run off. He's gotta be somewhere near his home."

"I'm sure they'll find him."

"I hope so...", he said concerned. He looked over at Scully's stomach. "Don't worry, I can handle most of it. If you need to sleep or sit down, just let me know."

She smiled a strained slight smile in his direction. "Thanks but I'm fine. I intend on working until its time to deliver or my doctor tells me otherwise."

"Deliver by yourself?", he asked.

Scully raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She could tell he was fidgeting in his seat. She didn't answer him but instead looked at the trees that lined the highway on both sides of the road. They sat in silence for awhile until he turned off onto a dirt road. Scully could see police cars ahead and they pulled up near the house and flashed their badges. Scully headed straight for a Detective that was speaking to a shaken woman she knew had to be the social worker. The Detective gave one look to Scully and her protruding belly and resumed his questioning. Scully cleared her throat and when the Detective turned back to her he was met by her badge. "Detective...I'm Agent Scully and this is my partner Agent Doggett."

The Detective still said nothing but he turned and shook Doggett's hand, his eyes still on Scully. She cocked her head and her red lips thinned. "Detective," she said, firmly. He straightened up from her tone. "We'd like to question her ourselves."

He nodded, shooting a look at Doggett but walked off, shaking his head slightly. She stuck out her hand to the social worker. "What's your name?"

"Tracy Kelly," the older brunette answered. She was taller than Scully and was in her late fifties. She wore glasses that didn't match the shape of her face, Scully noticed, and was wringing her fingers nervously.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"From the time I left you," Doggett interjected.

"I put him in the car!", she sighed nervously. "I drove off and he was humming some tune. I saw him in my rear view mirror. I looked at the road and then look back at him and he was gone. I had just pulled off and I was only going 10 miles per hour. You'd already left," she said, looking at Doggett. "This has scared me so badly. I could lose my job."

Scully thanked the woman and walked toward the house but stopped a few yards from it. The stench made her stomach flip. She grabbed her mouth and raced off to a few trees near the road and vomited in front of the detectives, police officers and Agent Doggett. He raced over to her side, pulling out a handkerchief. She grabbed it wiping her mouth but when she turned to face him, he could see her eyes were wild and she looked mortified. The normally stoic Agent was unable to control herself and he knew control was something she always tried to maintain. He helped her over to the car and she sat herself down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, not looking at him.

"I'll go...", he began. "I'll go look for the boy."

"Alright," she said, straightened her clothes. She watched as he walked off and could see a few officers including the Detective looking at her. She tried to ignore them, placing her hand on her stomach.

Doggett covered his nose with his hand and entered the home. He was surprised by the neatness of the home and yet there was an distinct odor. Doggett searched each room, looking beneath beds, and in each closet. He made it to the back porch where an old washing machine lay. He noticed that the porch had a crease in the corner that looked like a door in the floorboards. He opened it and with his gun leading him, he jumped down into the crawl space. He was stunned to find the young boy Darryl sitting on a dirt floor next to an old trunk. "Darryl," he said, crawling to him. "We've been looking for you."

"I can't leave," the boy said, touching the top of the trunk.

"Why not?"

"She's here!", he said, touching the trunk.

"Who's there?", he said eying the boy.

"My mother is in there," he said, pointing to the trunk.

Doggett pulled out a pair of latex gloves from his pocket. He opened the lid to find pile of skeletal remains wrapped in a blanket. He grabbed the boys hand and guided him up to the opening. He walked out the back porch and handed Darryl over to a relieved Tracy Kelly and spoke to the officers pointing to where he'd just come. "There's remains in there."

Scully could hear his voice as he balked out instructions to the officers. She rubbed her stomach trying to forget the smell that was still a fresh memory. She could feel slight movements inside of her. She was grateful for the quickening of her child, the child she'd always wanted so desperately but the lost of Mulder was too recent and too great for her to truly enjoy it. The pain in her heart was for her lost and for Mulder's lost and for her child's who would never know the love she had for Mulder, the tenderness in his touch and the passion he possessed and it was on her to move forward for herself and for Mulder.

Scully thought about Doggett, she knew it was a rude thought but she didn't like spending any prolong time with him. It always ended in strained conversation and he was a constant reminder to her that Mulder was gone. He was also a reminder of how easily the FBI had been replaced Mulder in the X-Files...Mulder's life, his creation. Doggett was a good Agent but he was simply a former New York cop, a skeptic who was 100% closed off from any possibilities, even more skeptical than she had been. She knew the lag in their conversations was because he didn't challenge her the way Mulder had. Mulder had excited her, frustrated her, he was a complex soul with a brilliant mind that could match her tiff for tat. They could talk endlessly for hours switching from one subject to the next without hesitation. Doggett was a dedicated, straightforward guy and though she appreciated him as her partner, he bored her easily. She was always grateful for the distance between them...it just wasn't right being on a case without Mulder...but she had too...just as Skinner had reminded her, she had a mouth to feed soon...and so now it was more about paying the bills than finding the truth...without Mulder it seemed pointless and her dedication and drive was waning.

Doggett tapped on her window and she rolled it down further. "We have the boy. There's a skeleton in a trunk. I'm sure it's his mother."

"Have they located the father yet?"

"Not yet. Oh and don't be ashamed of barfing earlier. I nearly did the same and I don't even have a bun in the oven."

Scully tried to smile at him but she no longer smiled. She had always tried not too but Mulder had changed that for her but without him it was nearly impossible. Doggett walked off joining the rest of the officers and then soon returned, starting the car. "You hungry?"

"I could use some pizza," she said quietly.

"Are you heading back to the office with me or you want me to drop you off at home?"

"Drop me off at my mothers. My car is still there. I'll spend the night and see you in the morning."

"Alright," he said, starting the car. "We'll get pizza first."

She nodded and he saw her smooth her hand over her stomach. He pulled off onto the dirt road, heading back to D.C.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mulder's Seed**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time Frame: Season 8: Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder was buried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully was fully aware of the stares this time as she entered the Hoover building. The stares were still directed to her but she could tell the excitement had died down a little bit, though she still heard, "_Mulder's baby..._" as she passed by a few times. She made it to the elevator before an unknown female agent approached her, tapping her on her shoulder. She turned to face the young blond haired woman who smiled warmly at her glancing down at her belly and then back up. "I never got to tell you how sorry I was to hear of Agent Mulder's death," the woman said.

Scully arched her eyebrows. "Thank you."

"I know it will be hard having the baby without him but if you ever need anything, just let me know."

Scully smiled shyly and turned from her just as the elevator door opened. She was grateful the young agent had continued down the hall. When she entered the office Doggett was sitting at the desk, talking on the phone. He stood up to give her the seat but she held up her hand and moved towards the coffee maker. She grabbed a cup and poured hot water in and added a decaffeinated tea bag and then came back into the office, sitting down at a chair. Doggett turned to her. "You can have your seat back."

She nodded and sat back at the desk, switching places with him. "What was that about?", she asked, blowing cool air onto the steaming cup.

"That was Mrs. Kelly...young Darryl Harding is still there. He didn't run off. Oh and even better news, they caught the dad. He had taken some back road out onto the highway when they spotted him. He's being charged with murder and child abuse."

Scully looked up from her cup. "That still doesn't explain how he disappeared in the back of her car yesterday."

Doggett laughed. "He slipped out the back...kids do stuff like that. Its no big deal!"

Scully placed the steaming cup down on the desk. "Agent Doggett, you heard Mrs. Kelly's statement just as I did. How do you explain it?"

"I don't," he shrugged. "Maybe she thought that's what happened but clearly it wasn't because he was in that crawl space."

"We at least need to go talk to him, Agent. If there's still nothing to it, than we'll close the case, but we at least need to exhaust all avenues."

"I figured you'd say that," he said, making his way to a mini fridge that usually housed Scully's yogurt or salads. He pulled out a Ziploc bag with several pieces of pizza. "Alright, let's go..."

For the first time since Mulder's death she found herself smiling. It was a slight smile but Doggett saw it anyway. He handed her the Ziploc bag and she followed behind him up the stairs and out the door to the government issued sedan. "I'm surprised you aren't driving your own, Agent Doggett."

"Ah...I think I like there's better...when it gets a flat tire I don't have to pay for it..."

"You got a flat tire yesterday?"

"Right after I dropped you back to your mother's."

She looked surprised. "You should've told me."

"I appreciate the concern Agent Scully, but I can change a tire."

She stepped into the car and her mind went straight to Mulder. They had gotten a flat tire once or twice and Mulder never could change the tire. He was never good at things like that. It always tickled her that she had to assist him either because he was feigning ignorance just to have her help him or he really didn't know how, she was never sure. _And now I'll never know_, she thought.

They walked into the youth home, flashing their badges and was lead straight to Darryl Harding's room. Tracy Kelly opened the room and talked a few moments to the boy and then stepped out with the boy leading them all to a comfortable great room. Scully tensed at the sight of the great room, it reminded her so much of the last time she'd been in a place like that with Emily and Mulder who were both gone now. Agent Doggett noticed her hesitation. "Feeling woozy?"

She touched her stomach automatically and shook her head no. She sat down on the couch as Darryl played with the cars on the floor. She noticed he certainly acted younger than his age. She turned to Mrs. Kelly. "Any delays?"

"Yes...but it'll take more testing to determine what level he's functioning at."

"Do you have any information on his history?"

"No. His mother was reported by his father to have died after childbirth. He never followed up on burial plans, I guess we know why. Darryl was born at home. There's no record of him attending school."

"No one ever checked?", Scully said surprised.

"It happens," the woman admitted. "They lived so far back in the boondocks, no one ever paid much attention, I guess. I'll be right down the hall if you need me," she said, exiting the room.

Scully watched him curiously noticing the repetitive way he played with the toy. The boy looked up at her. "Your having a baby!"

"Yes.", she said, rubbing the side of her stomach.

"He's special," the boy announced, turning back to play with his cars.

"In what way, Darryl?", Agent Doggett asked.

"He can disappear like me!"

Doggett looked over to Scully but her expression hadn't changed. "How did you get out of the car yesterday before we found you, Darryl?"

"I just left."

"Can you explain how you did?", Scully said softly.

"I just disappeared."

"Can you show me?", Scully continued.

The boy nodded. He stood up and outstretched his arms. "I'm invisible!", he screamed.

Doggett dropped his head briefly. It was exactly what the boy had done the day before. "Do you think we can see you or not, Darryl?"

"You can't! Cause I'm not here!"

Scully looked over to Doggett and shrugged her shoulders. "Can you re-appear to us Darryl?"

The boy nodded and outstretched his arms again. "I'm back!"

Doggett looked annoyed but Scully shook the boys hand. "Thanks Darryl for showing us."

She stood up and they walked to the door. She turned around briefly and Darryl was gone. His cars were still on the floor. "Where'd he go?", she said, looking over to Doggett.

"You've got to be kidding me!", he said, looking around the room, lifting the couch. "Is there another room?"

"No, it's completely enclosed."

They raced down the hall and got Mrs. Kelly. She ran to his room and open the door to find Darryl sitting there on the bed.

"Darryl...How'd you do that?", Scully asked, her eyes wild.

"He's not dead!", the boy said, turning to her. "He'll be back."

"Who'll be back, Darryl?", she said, as a prickling sensation went up her neck.

"She never came back..", he said, sadly.

"Your mother?", Doggett questioned.

"They don't always come back..."

For some unusual reason, Scully had a feeling the boy was jumping in and out of existence. As if he were exiting planes between worlds. She shook her head. She was not Mulder but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd think the same thing, were he still alive. It was obvious to her that Doggett would never think that, he'd laugh at her despite his kindness to her normally and so she kept quiet.

Tracy looked perplexed. "I think that's enough excitement for now. Rest now Darryl. Lunch is in one hour."

She turned to the Agents. "I'll contact you if anything else happens."

Scully's mouth was gaped open. "Like if he disappears out of a locked car or an enclosed room?"

Mrs. Kelly begun to wring her fingers. "I'll let all the staff know he has a propensity for disappearing but other than setting him up with a therapist, there's nothing else I can do."

Doggett watched as she turned and walked off. He refocused his attention to Scully. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Agent Scully?"

"What did he mean he wasn't dead...what did he mean he'll be back...is he talking about Mulder?"

He could see the hope in her eyes and he didn't want to crush it with reality but he couldn't help but tell her the truth. "Dana...Agent Scully...you know that's impossible."

She shook her head, still in a daze. "Nothing's impossible, Agent Doggett," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Nothing..."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mulder's Seed**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time Frame: Season 8: Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder was buried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully could feel his touch, she could smell his distinct masculine essence that she loved since the first case they went on together, an aroma that she craved even now though he was now gone. She could see him as if he were standing next to her, their baby wrapped securely in one arm and his other arm around her. She felt safe again, she felt comforted again, she felt loved. She reached out to touch his face. "Mulder...", she whispered and then she felt a kick.

She woke up to the dark, alone in bed. She instinctively reached down and touched her stomach, trying to connect with the baby within and then like a tidal wave the loneliness hit her again. She had the same dream many times since his death but this time it seemed more real, Mulder was with her. The words of the disturbed boy resonated in her mind..._He's not dead.__**.**_**.** Scully knew it was a fools wish to even desire that Mulder could come back but she needed to keep faith despite her scientific mind that told her to face facts... She'd buried him...he was gone but she _wanted to believe_...she _needed to believe_ that somehow Mulder could return to her, even if it was just for a little while longer. Scully glanced over to the alarm clock, it was 5 am. and time for her to get up and eat a little breakfast for the baby sake and get ready for work. She had some questions for the boy despite what Doggett might think. She needed to know where he went when he disappeared and what had he meant.

When Scully approached the door of the J. Edgar Hoover building, a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around to find Monica Reyes smiling at her. Monica quickly noticed the bulge in her stomach and her expression changed to surprise. "Oh...I didn't know you were pregnant, " she stated matter of factually.

Scully's mouth tightened. "Agent Reyes...I thought you were still in New Orleans."

"I am...I was just on a case that brought me to D.C. I was stopping in to see John and you. How are you?", she said, concerned.

Scully's impression of the woman was mixed. She hadn't seen or spoken to her since they'd found Mulder dead in the field and Reyes had returned back to her division in Louisiana. She considered Reyes to be strange but yet intriguing enough, more interesting than she found John Doggett to be. "I'm fine," she said, her eyes dropping to her stomach. Scully touched her protrusion and smoothed her hand over the ridge of her stomach through her blouse that had just a few itchy stretch marks.

Reyes watched her closely, noticing the distant look in Scully's eyes. "Did he know?", she asked straight forwardly.

Scully looked up at her surprised. "No...no he didn't."

"I'm sorry...", she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything."

Scully gave a quick smile and turned towards the door. "I'm heading that way," Reyes said, following behind her.

"Oh, alright," Scully said, stopping so Reyes could walk with her.

The stares she noticed were gone now, she seemed to blend in with everyone else this time. Everyone was instead curious about the dark haired leather clad agent walking with her. "What case brought you to D.C., if you don't mind me asking?"

"A claim of satanic sacrifice. Just a bunch of kids trying to get out of school by posting spells online," she laughed. "They didn't realize it was a federal crime to threaten someone online..."

Scully raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She hit the button for the elevator and waited for it to open. The two older women who were on the elevator previously looked at her but talk amongst themselves, their conversation was uninteresting and not about her, she noticed. Finally after she and Reyes were the only ones left on the elevator, it opened to the basement.

"I'll follow you," Reyes stated.

Scully continued to walk ahead. She opened the door to find John sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning Agent Scully," he said, stopping to look behind her to Reyes. "Agent Reyes. What brings you here?"

"Just a case," she said waving it off. "I just wanted to stop in and see how your doing, you and Agent Scully."

"Well, sit down!", he said, smiling.

Scully gave them both a curious glance and then walked into the coffee area. She made herself a cup of tea and came back to sit at the desk with Doggett and Reyes chatting away. She glanced over the file of Darryl Harding . His psychiatric evaluation had arrived and his test results showed his I.Q. Test to be in the range of 75-80, which put him in the level of mild mental retardation. The psychiatrist had noted that he was suffering from a marked Personality Disorder NOS or unclassified. That his behavior would change rapidly from that of a six year old to a 12 year old boy, that he was delusional, but did not pose a danger to himself or others. She looked up and interrupted them. "Sorry but Agent Doggett. I think we need to go back and talk with the boy...try again."

Doggett looked perplexed. "The kid got out somehow, that still doesn't make him able to disappear at will Agent Scully."

"I want to find out where he disappears too and I want to know what he meant about _He's not dead," _she said, gathering the file. She glanced over to Reyes and then over to Doggett as she poured out her tea.

"I'm in town until tomorrow, I have a flight out back to New Orleans in the morning. If you don't mind, maybe I could tag along," Reyes smiled.

"Monica," Doggett began. "There really isn't a..."

"Great ideal!", Scully interrupted. "I remember you said something about you being able to feel things, right?"

Reyes looked impressed. "Yes, you remembered."

"I would like for your impression of the boy. He is mildly retarded, he switches from a 6 yr old boy to a 12 yr old boy..."

"He was abused," Doggett explained. "His father killed his mother not long after he was born. He was found alone with his mother's bones in an old trunk in a crawlspace. The kids pretty disturbed!"

Reyes stood up clasping her hands. "I'll do my best," she said, following behind them to the elevators.

They made their way back to the Children's home and Mrs. Kelly brought Darryl into a smaller enclosed room with glass doors so she could observe the agents in the other room, in case Darryl decided to 'disappear'. Scully sat in the small chair next to him with Agent Reyes sitting close to him as well. Doggett sat closer to the door, scanning the room to make sure it was truly enclosed. The boy was shy and Scully was wondering which age he was displaying, six or twelve.

"Darryl, you remember me from yesterday?", she said softly. "Agent Scully."

The boy nodded and then glanced over to Doggett and then to Reyes.

"I'm Agent Reyes. I'm a friend of Agent Scully and Agent Doggett back there," she said, motioning to John.

"The baby," he said, pointing to Scully's stomach and talking in a childish tone.

_Ah...six,_ Scully thought to herself. 'Darryl, yesterday where did you go when you disappeared?"

He smiled up to Reyes. "You've seen it haven't you?"

"Seen what?", she said, looking confused.

"The place...", he said, looking up. "Its where they go when they die," he said, looking back to Scully. "I go visit that place," he spoke, his voice older.

"How Darryl?", Scully sighed. "How do you get there?"

"I just think it and I go," he said, looking at Doggett and then Reyes. "I disappear my whole body...And then I see them."

"Like Purgatory?", Scully said, shocked.

The boy smiled and giggled a little. "Purgers...", he said, acting as if he were eating.

"What's it look like?", Reyes asked, trying to redirect the boy.

"Like a room but it never ends," he said dreamily. "There's people there and I see them...He's there right now...waiting to come back," he said, directly to Scully.

A tear formed in her eye. "Who is there, Darryl?"

"He has to come back for him," he said, pointing to her stomach. "To save him and us..."

Doggett stood up. "Okay, this is crazy!"

Scully spun around to face him, her face was fiery and her eyes were narrowed. "Agent Doggett, in this job it would serve you well to keep an open mind!"

"I'm stepping out," he said, opening the glass doors to join Mrs. Kelly.

Reyes smiled at Scully. "John...he's...he does his best..."

Scully turned her attention back to the boy. "Darryl...what does the man look like?"

"You know," he said knowingly. He then turned to Reyes. "Wanna see me disappear?", he asked innocently.

"Yes...", Reyes answered.

"NO!", Scully said, holding her arms up. "Darryl...promise me you won't disappear again any time soon." She then explained to Reyes," If he does we may not know where he is."

"Oh," Reyes nodded. "Darryl...is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

"My dad would beat me but he can't any more. They stopped him," he said, thrusting backwards until his chair fell. He then showed Reyes and Scully the healing gash on his leg. "He can't hurt me now!"

Reyes' eyes grew wide. "Agent Scully, I think we need to protect this boy further."

"What do you mean?", Scully asked. She could see the rigidity in Monica's face and shoulders.

"I just get this funny feeling he's in danger..."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mulder's Seed**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time Frame: Season 8: Scully's Pregnancy, after Mulder was buried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Oh come on, Monica, you can't believe that!", Doggett said with a smirk.

"John, we've known each other for a long time, " Monica said sincerely as all three agents stood in the now empty room. "Have I ever lead you wrong?"

He threw up his hands. "Monica, Agent Scully...this is getting ridiculous."

"John, whether you believe that I am sensitive or not, can you promise me that you will protect this boy?"

Scully stood back from them, her arms crossed over her stomach. "I want an officer placed outside of his room, I want the area surveyed."

Doggett looked amused. "I'll humor you Agent Scully...Monica. But I still don't believe in all this mumbo jumbo."

Scully gave him an exasperated look. "Maybe you should just do your job, Agent Doggett."

Doggett looked surprised by her tone. "I am doing my job, Agent Scully. I'll handle it."

Monica looked at them both. "I'll help you for awhile. I am due back for a mandatory meeting in New Orleans tomorrow morning but I can help you, John."

He smiled at the tall brunette and then looked back at a noticeably irritated Agent Scully. "Where will you be?"

"I'm due back at my mother's but I will be expecting a phone call if anything arises. I can't participate but I will expect updates."

"Got it!", he said, pulling out his phone and walking out the enclosed room.

Scully stood still with her arms still crossed. Reyes smiled at her. "John means well..."

"I know he does...", she said glancing down. "I'm a little edgy right now...Hormones," she said, shaking her head. "I snap easily...I think he's used to it by now."

"Do you believe what Darryl said, Agent Scully?"

Scully arched her eyebrows. "About Mulder not being dead..."

Monica Reyes smiled warmly. "Do you believe he's in purgatory or at least in a different plane of existence, Agent Scully?"

Scully touched her stomach, the baby was kicking fiercely and for the first time she could feel the intensity in each kick. "Wow...he's a fighter," she said, a bright glint showing in her eyes. "He's a fighter," she said quieter. "I want to believe Agent Reyes... I know Mulder would want me to keep believing. And if he can't come back to me...he's still here, " she said, rubbing her stomach. "He's here in our child...And in that way, Mulder will always live."

"Yes he will," Monica said, watching her still. "I'll stay with John. We'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay," Scully said, opening the glass doors. "If I don't see you again, Monica, be safe getting back home."

"I will. And congratulations by the way..."

"Thanks," Scully spoke, her expression was blank. "I appreciate it."

"It's a blessing," Monica smiled. "A miracle..."

Scully waved and walked out the glass door, down the hall and out of the Children's Home. She arrived at her mother's house and was met at the door by Maggie. "Dana honey, you look exhausted."

Scully kissed her mother's cheek and then followed her in and sat on the couch. Maggie looked concerned. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," Scully said, a glazed look over her eyes. "I was thinking about a boy from a current case...this boy said Mulder wasn't dead, that he was coming back for the baby..."

Maggie sat in silence, observing her daughter. Finally she spoke. "I used to believe things like that too about your father...and about Missy," she admitted. "But they can't come back, Dana. They're gone...they're in heaven now. You and I buried him, honey."

"He said he was in purgatory...why would Mulder be in purgatory, mom?"

Maggie rubbed her shoulders. "He's not...don't consider that for a moment. Dana, you'll make yourself sick and what happens to you effects the baby. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Dana nodded. "I am.", she said, as tears fell down her face.

"Oh Dana, honey...don't cry. I know you loved him...he loved you too but you have to think about the baby right now..."

"Okay," she said, wiping her tears. "The baby's kicking more..."

Maggie touched her daughter's stomach. "He or She won't kick for me," Maggie smiled. "Let me fix you something to eat and then I want you to rest. Put that case out of your mind!"

Maggie took off Dana's shoes and then she helped prop up her feet on a pillow and then placed an afghan over her shoulders, placing another pillow underneath her head. "Now, just sit and rest and let me fix you something to eat. Okay?"

"Alright," Dana said, closing her eyes. She reached down and grabbed her cell phone resting it close to her chest but kept her eyes closed. Darryl's words kept trailing in her mind but she tried to block them, she needed rest and peace of mind for herself and the baby.

Doggett stood outside Darryl's bedroom at the Children's Home. "What is it that you feel, Monica?"

"I don't know...I just feel like something's wrong..."

He stared at her for a moment. She blushed. "You're giving me that look, John. I'm not crazy. You should know that."

"I know it. But you know I don't believe in this stuff. I'm here to do my job,"

Monica touched his arm. "Agent Scully...she's hormonal."

"I know. I've been through this before...She's nothing like my ex was. I have the scars to prove it," he said, looking off down the hall.

Monica knew it was a painful memory for him and she knew too her presence always reminded him of the loss of his son, but she hoped that one day he'd move past it and past her connection to the finding of his son in the field. Monica was distracted from her thoughts by the slapping of feet against the sleek floors of the Children's Home. She looked up to see two police officers approaching. The first officer shook her hand and then Doggett's. "Where would you like us?", one asked.

"Right here," Doggett said, pointing to a chair outside of the bedroom. "Wherever he goes, I want you right there with him."

The officer sat down in the chair and Doggett turned his attention to the other one. "I'd like you to check all the doors/locks. We need officers out front as well...", he said walking with the officer.

Reyes trailed behind them as they walked outside. She looked around and again had a funny feeling come over her. She looked at Doggett and he could see she was disturbed. "Excuse me," he said to the officer, walking over to Reyes side. "What's wrong?"

"Where's the father? Is he still in custody?"

Doggett looked confused and then picked up his phone. He called the local police department. "This is Agent Doggett with the FBI...yeah...I'm trying to find out about...yeah...he what? But why? He's charged with murder and child abuse how could you let him out! What? That bail is too low! That's bullshit!", he said, hanging up. "They let him out on a $250 bail."

He dialed Scully's number. She had just laid back down on the couch after eating; after her mother tucked the afghan around her shoulders. She woke up as the phone buzzed against her chest. "Scully?', she said, sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you Agent Scully..."

"That's okay, what is it?"

"They let him out on bail...just $250!"

Scully sat there a moment trying to clear her mind. "Where's the boy?"

"We're here...we got officers posted in the front and at his room."

An officer along with Mrs. Kelly ran out. "He disappeared again," Mrs. Kelly said.

"Damn it!", Doggett screamed in the phone. "Oh sorry, Agent Scully...the boy disappeared." He turned to the officer. "Check the entire area, he couldn't have gotten far!"

He hung up and ran with Reyes through the Children's home, checking each room as police officers checked outside. They searched the area and couldn't find him. Reyes stopped Doggett in his tracks. "He's at his house..."

Doggett raced to his car with Reyes, screaming for the officer's to go to the boys home. They raced to the rural home and flew open the car doors, running into the home. Doggett saw him first, the father laid on the ground, a gun in his hand, with blood flowing from his head. They moved past him looking for the boy. Doggett went back to the crawlspace but it was empty. They ran about the yard checking the chicken coop, the barn far beyond but there was no sign of Darryl. Doggett called Scully again.

"Scully? Did you find him Agent Doggett?"

"He's gone...His father killed himself...but we can't find him...We searched the Children's Home, they're still searching there and now we're looking here and there isn't anything...not even in the crawlspace."

"Maybe he won't be found this time, Agent Doggett, " she said quietly. "Maybe he decided to stay in that place."

"But how could he? Let's just say...he can go there...let's just say...he actually disappears...why would he choose to stay verses being alive in this world?"

"Think about it, Agent Doggett. I don't know what you're religious beliefs are...but I was taught that Heaven was a wonderful place..."

"I thought he was visiting purgatory, isn't that a place where you work out your sins or something like that... Agent Scully?"

"What if it isn't? What if it's like a waiting room...which is what he almost described. What if you can return to living or you can go on to heaven. What if your life was so horrifying here on earth, as was this boy's, Agent Doggett, and you decided to stay...you could choose to stay, to live in what could be an indescribable place of beauty, free from abuse...wouldn't you?"

Doggett laughed. "All that sounds..."

"Spooky?", she answered for him. "Sounds like something Mulder would say," she said with a slight smile.

"Agent Scully," he said, cautiously. "I don't know much about Agent Mulder. But...I don't want this case or this kid messing with your head..."

"I appreciate your concern, Agent Doggett. But as you'll see with this case and other X-Files cases, it _will_ mess with your mind. You have to be willing to step out of what you _think _you know and think of the possibilities."

He was standing in the middle of an open field, with officers searching the woods, he could see Reyes approaching him. "Well Agent Scully, I'll try to keep an open mind...but I'll also just try to search for the boy."

Reyes threw up her hands, motioning that the boy was no where to be seen. "We'll let you know if we find him...in the meantime...take care of yourself and rest and I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

"Alright," she said, hanging up.

He turned to Reyes. "Nothing?"

"No, not at all," she said, looking around. "I don't think he's gonna be found this time..."

"We gotta find him. We gotta keep looking."

Reyes stepped over a muddy puddle, as they walked back towards the house. "We will...we'll form a search party. I spoke to one of the officers. The father was released two hours before the boy disappeared. So while we were at the Home talking to the boy, the father was out. One of the detectives said from the coolness of the body that he must've been dead right after he was released."

"So he couldnt've taken the boy...", Doggett added. "So, the boy disappeared on his own."

"He has no one left. Both parents are dead. "

"This case makes no sense," Doggett said, scanning to the roof of the home, and then the tree lines.

"Isn't that why its the X-Files," Reyes smiled. "The unexplained..."

Doggett looked shocked. "You nor Agent Scully will ever get me to believe in voodoo or strange phenomenon Monica. Ain't gonna happen!"

"I have a feeling John, that these cases will eventually make you believe." Monica turned and walked toward the car.

He watched her walk off and then shook his head as he followed behind her.

Maggie gently woke Scully up. "You want dinner now?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours...", Maggie said, sitting next to her in a recliner, handing Dana back her cell phone. "Your partner called, I took a message. He said it was five hours later and the boy was still missing from both places..."

Scully sat up. "I don't think they'll find him," she said, looking at her mother. "I think he's gone for good...", she said, touching her stomach.

"That's a shame," Maggie said, as she carressing her daughter's hand.

She could see Dana lost in thought. She waited patiently until Dana was ready to speak again. "Do you believe in miracles mom?"

A wide smile spread over Maggie's face. "Dana, you're an example of two miracles...your cancer remission and this baby..."

Tears pushed to the edges of her eyelids."Then having hope...against all odds isn't crazy, is it?"

"No...it's not," she smiled. "Having faith Dana, that you will see Fox again in heaven is what will carry you through these upcoming years."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Scully's shoulders. "Fox lives, he lives within you right now and when this miracle baby comes into this world, Fox will live again... This is Fox's seed, honey and it will always go on as long as there is someone to carry that seed on."

She wiped Dana's tears. "This baby is special Dana...because you lived despite the odds to have them, because you got pregnant with this miracle child and this baby is special because he's the last of his lineage. He or She is precious cargo... This child is a miracle and you never give up on believing in miracles, Dana...never..."

Scully gasped. "Mulder said that to me once...when I thought my chances of having a child was gone..."

"You didn't give up and look what happened...Don't give up."

Scully smiled for the first time since Mulder's disappearance. "I won't...I won't give up!"

**THE END**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


End file.
